


The reality that never was

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, It's not really a letter but it feels like one, Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Max knows all the realities she has changed; me, I'm stuck in this one she shapes and bends so I can be in it.





	The reality that never was

My friend Max the superhero. Who the fuck would have thought actual super powers could exist? Rewinding time! The amount of sick possiblities that can happen! Hella great.

Of course, Max has to be all lawfully good and only use it for goodie stuff. No money stealing, no masterful prank, no badass comeback - at least not any of this just because. I would have done all of these and more the very second I got that power. But no,  _'with great power comes great responsability'_  and all that comic book shit.

Which is precisely my point. Lawfully good.

Max has saved me more times than she can probably count by now. I wouldn't know, obviously. She doesn't tell me how many times she's wind back the clock and found some way to not let me die.

It kind sends a message, doesn't it? I mean, how many times has she done it? That means it keeps happening. Even fate is sick of me, huh. But lawfully good Max keeps on pushing. For me.

 _Me_ , of all people.

The good she seeks to do is keeping me alive.

What happened in all those times she rewinded time? What have I told her? Have I thanked her? Blamed her? Have I scared her with words, have I scared her with actions that keep proving time and again that I'm meant to die and Max can't save me with all the super powers in the world?

Have I told her I love her? How many times? 'Cause I wouldn't know. Max knows and remembers all the realities she has changed, all the alternatives. Me, I'm stuck on this one - one she shapes and bends so I can be in it. In my reality, I haven't told her any of the things she probably has heard me repeat ten times over. But as she rewinds back, it's as if it never happened.

I mean, she knows. But I don't. I don't know if I've said it. I can't be sure.

I won't remember any of it until the very last time, the one she won't be able to change. It'd be nice if it could be one reality where we could be together without powers or responsabilities. It'd be nice to live in that one.

But I guess not.

Even if I say it all now, my reality may wind back and end up one I didn't even reunite with her. Where I couldn't even see her or tell her what I want to. That's be the worst one.

She'd know. I guess that's all I can hope for.

No matter which reality we may end up in, I love you very much, Max.

.

the end

.

_The cold dawn of a new day assaults us, let it come_

_Everything remaining in this universe_

_Everything revolving in this universe_

_Will return back to us, like circles that ripple in the water_

_Nothing ever disappears without a trace_

Круги на воде ~ Слот / Ripples on the Water ~ Slot

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A parallel fic to Max's 'The reality that was left'. Written on paper in a single go on a train.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and corrections of grammar/typos are appreciated.


End file.
